Jetfire (Air Guardian) (Earth-7045)
This page is for the Decepticon turned Autobot from before the Great War. For the Cyberjet with similar loyalty issues, go to Jetfire (Cyberjet). Jetfire is a bot of science, literally. Not only is his mind dedicated towards scientific pursuits, but his body is a testament to the technology he studies so intensely (Some would say "religiously", but not in his presence). Every inch of his chassis is cutting-edge and kept up-to-date. However, he does not have the trust of a few of his teammates; it was not so long ago that he was a Decepticon. Jetfire is compassionate, so some Autobots feel that he could be soft on their enemies or, even worse, he may turn on them after realizing his "cold calculations" swing the other way. Jetfire would find their misconceptions about science appalling. After all, is not science just the pursuit of truth? And truth, he maintains, walks hand-in-hand with liberty. Jetfire's Mini-Con partner is Commetor. History to be added Powers & Abilities Soldier= |-| Retirement from Primal Vanguard= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****"Car carrier" jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Marksmanship' *'Master Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Almost all known forms of science' *'Expert Mechanic' Weaknesses *Jetfire's reliance on high technology can leave him prone to the breakdown of his untested hardware. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Turbo thrustor jetpack' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Universal Translator Program' Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Photon missile launcher' *'Back-mounted particle cannons' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Science Corps members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Mechanics Category:Multilingual Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Weaponized Body Category:Atheists Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Alt. mode exempt (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Jetfire